The present invention relates generally to a device for collecting and releasing debris and, more particularly, to a collection device for collecting and releasing grass clippings, leaves and similar lawn and garden debris.
Riding lawn mowers are generally well known in the art. Conventional riding lawn mowers typically include a mower deck enclosing rotating blades for cutting grass, wheels and a motor for steering and propelling the mower, a seat for the user atop the mower deck, controls to at least navigate the mower, and a collection bin generally located behind the seat for receiving and collecting the debris, e.g., grass and leaf clippings and the like which are lifted by the action of the blades. The collection bin is generally selectively movable between a first position that temporarily holds the grass and leaf clippings produced by the mower and a second position that dumps the grass and leaf clippings produced by the mower. An objective of the riding lawn mower is to facilitate and expedite the lawn mowing process for users.
One drawback of conventional riding lawn mowers pertains to the assembly, and thus the functionality, of the collection bins. Rotation of a collection bin between the first and second positions requires a generally large amount of clearance space behind the collection bin to allow the collection bin to rotate between the first and second positions without any interference. The required clearance space therefore limits where the grass and leaf debris can be dumped. Moreover, as the radius of rotation of a collection bin increases so does the area of the debris pile, resulting in a larger, more spread out, more unsightly debris pile.
Another drawback of some conventional riding lawn mowers pertains to the unloading of the collection bins. Generally, the collection bins are manually unloaded. That is, a user must, at a minimum, turn around in their seat and manually pivot the collection bin up and away from the underlying ground surface to release the debris within the collection bin. This can be difficult, e.g., too heavy, for a user, especially as more debris accumulates within a collection bin, and detracts from the objective of the riding lawn mower to facilitate the lawn mowing process. In some cases, depending on the amount of debris within a collection bin, some users may even need to step off of the lawn mower in order to manually unload the collection bin.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a device for collecting and releasing debris, usable with a riding lawn mower, that has a compact arcuate motion between the first, or collection, position, and the second, or dumping, position, in order to require less clearance space behind the device and also to form more compact debris piles. It would also be advantageous to have a device for collecting and releasing debris having an actuator that facilitates unloading of the device.